This invention relates to improvements to industrial scarifier assemblies particularly of the type set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,223. The industrial scarifier assembly set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,223 generally performs in an excellent manner and has proven itself to perform very well for a number of years. However, it has become apparent that there are several portions in the industrial scarifier assembly that are in need of improvement. First, it has become apparent that the surfaces that perform the grinding or cutting or abrading of the current industrial scarifier assemblies do not wear in a uniform manner. While this is a typical occurrence with such industrial scarifiers, this has two basic adverse effects. First, this means that the portions of the industrial scarifier assembly with these grinding or cutting or abrading surfaces must be replaced while there is still usable working surface area available on the scarifier assembly. This is wasteful as well as creating an unnecessary expense for an unused surface. In addition, this means that the portion of the industrial scarifier assembly that holds the elements with the grinding, cutting or abrading surfaces must be replaced more frequently than would be the case if the grinding, cutting or abrading surface wore evenly or if the scarifier assembly portion with such surfaces could be reversed to compensate for such uneven wear. In this connection, due to the construction of the current industrial scarifier assembly set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,223 it is not possible to reverse the portion of the industrial scarifier assembly having the elements with the grinding, cutting, or abrading surfaces. In addition to these problems, the portion of the previous industrial scarifier assembly set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,223 that holds the elements with the grinding, cutting or abrading surfaces is not positively secured in place and consequently, it has come loose at times which has had the adverse effect of requiring stopping the use of the machine using the industrial scarifier assembly and reseating the portion of the industrial scarifier assembly that has the elements with the grinding, cutting or abrading surfaces.
These problems connected with the industrial scarifier assembly set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,223 have been eliminated with this improved industrial scarifier assembly. With this improved industrial scarifier assembly, the portion of the industrial scarifier assembly that holds the grinding, cutting or abrading surfaces is reversible so that it can be reversed after uneven wear occurs on the grinding, cutting or abrading surfaces to correct for this uneven wear. This corrects the previous loss of usable grinding, cutting or abrading surface that occurred with the previous industrial surfacer or scarifier assemblies due to uneven wear of the grinding, cutting or abrading working surfaces. This, of course, results in a cost savings and extends the time that portion of the improved industrial scarifier assembly with the grinding, cutting or abrading can be used before it is replaced with a new one.
The unlatching problem that occurred with the previous industrial surfacer or scarifier assemblies has also been eliminated with this improved industrial scarifier assembly. With this improved industrial surfacer or scarifier assembly, it is essentially impossible for the portion of the scarifier assembly with the grinding, cutting or abrading surface to become unintentionally separated from the rest of the improved industrial scarifier assembly due to the positive manner in which the portion of the scarifier assembly with the grinding, cutting or abrading surfaces is locked to the rest of the improved industrial scarifier assembly when the improved industrial scarifier assembly is being utilized.